


The god that took in two (more) Children

by Commit_Arson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Catboo, God Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo do cat noise when tired, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Ranboo are Brothers, Tubbo has like one line but still, hybrid hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commit_Arson/pseuds/Commit_Arson
Summary: They were cursed or so the people said, and one Day the people no longer wanted the curse one's among themAkaHybrid Tubbo and Ranboo run away, get hurt, but A kind God finds them in time
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	The god that took in two (more) Children

faster, they had to go faster, loud steps were echoing throughout the woods until a scream broke the tense quiet,

“Ranboo” the smaller cried out, he had tripped on a root, the taller Enderman hybrid immediately ran over to his big brother to helped him up, “I think it’s broken” Ranboo’s sentence was cut off by an arrow being launched into his arm. a whimper escaped the tall hybrid as he picked his brother up and began to run again.

“come back here, you monsters! You should not exist!” the scream torn at the two hybrids’ hearts and making them both feel the tears making their way to their eyes, and then it happens Ranboo trip planting Him and Tubbo into the ground. A winced escaped both of them as they hit the ground, Tubbo slid along the harsh forest floor and was now more than an arm’s length away from Ranboo. 

“HA! look at that, we finally caught these mistakes of nature” as Tubbo made a poor excuse to crawl towards Ranboo he was grabbed by one of the hunters “Ranboo!” the hybrid try to move towards the older but another Hunter pointed a crossbow towards Ranboo “lay the hell back down you overgrown lizard!” the younger let out an involuntary hiss at the hunter that stood in front of him.

Good god, this was it then, this was the way they were going to die, they were too young Ranboo had just barely turned 12. so now there they were being hunted for sport, for something they couldn’t control, Ranboo felt hot tears run down his face.

But then the ground suddenly started to break open and lava erupted from the cracks, what was happening? the hunter that had grabbed Tubbo dropped him, and as soon as the smaller hit the ground he was out.

A figure slowly emerged from some trees, the first thing Ranboo noticed was the beautifully decorated horns of the man, there were skillfully crafted gold rings around them, two always connected with thin gold chains were small jewels hung from the chains.  
The man started walking towards the Hunters, his face was portraying pure unfiltered rage which then translated into his words,

“How dare you! a pathetic excuse of a human being, go hunting in my woods, in my sanctuary” as the man continued speaking and walking forwards, the lava started to follow and form two arm-like structures, one gently picking up Tubbo and moving him towards Ranboo while the other was raised intimidatingly upwards.

The younger hybrid immediately Cardle his brother in his arms protectively, the man only stopped walking when he stood in front of the cowering children “leave! you poor Excuse of a human being and if you return You will be met with my wrath”

The hunters took off in a hurry but the man still stood in front of the two children until they were entirely out of view. Only then he turned towards the brothers, ranboo could slowly begin to become dizzy from blood loss “Are you ok?” the man’s voice was no longer loud and echoey but now soft and comforting, and pulled Ranboo’s mind out of the fog of dizziness.

Ranboo didn’t know how to respond so he only shook his head, The man came towards him only now did The boy take in other details about the man had small braids littering his hair, and the clothes that he wore were in contrasting whites, blacks, and reds with gold accents.

“Kid, I want to help you but you need to let me okay?” he reached a hand out for The boy to grab, the man had willingly protected him and tubbo, so he gently put his hand in the other hand “there you go, I’m Schlatt by the way, would you like to tell your names?” the man first squeezed his hand softly before letting go of it and picked Tubbo out of Ranboo’s arms and soon continued with him too, christ he was strong, wait did he always have four arms and wings? 

they were beautiful, the same chocolate brown as the older’s hair but Ranboo now also saw the specks of white in his hair, it gave him a mysterious feeling but it also made him feel wise like he had been living for a while and had unlimited knowledge, suddenly the young boy remembered the question,

“I...I’m Ranboo, that’s my brother Tubbo” his voice was shaky, probably from crying“that’s some cool names, but I need to hold on, as tight as you can, Okay” the small boy clutched at the older’s shirt with his good arm, still letting a small whine escape him and before he had time to process what was going on they were soaring in the air, Ranboo scrunched his eyes close “you don’t like being high up?” Schlatt asked softly “N-No, just new experience, make me uncomfortable” Ranboo’s voice wafered the entire time “It’s fine, totally understandable, we’ll be at my place in a short while also just for your knowledge I have some other kids staying with me” he had helped other kids? how could he be so kind? were they also Hybrids? 

Schlatt kept his word it was a really short flight and after a while, Ranboo opened his eyes and the sight he saw was beautiful, the frost was beautiful, different green tones merging in one another and swirling together, it was a breathtaking sight, The older slowly began to slow down and soon softly landed on the floor,

“here we go, finally at home!” there was a small house that branched of into multiple different directions, some looking aesthetically pleasing others looking rather bad, Schlatt pushed open the door and there were two other kids there, one a Fox hybrid the other some kind of bird Hybrid “DAD” both of them shouted as he walked in “hey there buds, could you help me real quick?” the fox hybrid took Tubbo of Schlatts hands and took him somewhere, Where are they taking him? he needed to protect him! Ranboo started to struggle even while still weaken from the arrow and the blood loss “Hey, shh, Fundy’s only taking him to a guest room, we first need to take care of your arrow wound and then we can help Tubbo alright?”

They’re gonna help him? he nodded silently “that’s good, Tommy could help me with the cleaning” “Hell yeah, big man! I’ll get the shit that we need” and off was the Boy that was presumably called Tommy and the Fox hybrid came back Fundy? wasn’t that his name? “Where did you find them?” he sounded kind, the younger hoped he is that was, also that moment Ranboo noticed that Schlatt no longer had wings or another pair of arms, huh, he was a shapeshifter, just like Tubbo  
“hunters were chasing them” was all Schlatt answered before Tommy busted into the room holding a range of supplies ”I got everything! Big man!” Tommy was loud but not in a bad way, “hey Ranboo, cleaning your wound will hurt a lot, I’m just warning you if it’s too much, give me a signal, Alright?” His voice was once again a comforting tone, it made The young Enderman just nod without even thinking.

and hurt it did, actually, so much that he passed out, but when Ranboo came to, he was now huddled in a Big bed with tubbo clinging to his chest and his arm dressed in bandages also Tubbo’s leg was now in a cast it was comforting to know that They were safe, 

He only noticed now there was another presence in the room, as Ranboo Turned towards it he was expecting Schlatt but, No it was Tommy, sitting in a chair in the far corner just doing, what seems like observing them, he seemed to perk up as Ranboo turned to face him.

Tommy stood up quickly and left the room even quicker, how odd, But Ranboo didn’t bother to question it but rather give in to the alluring warmth of the bed and turned back to curl protectively around Tubbo.

The door softly open, and soft steps light rang through the room, The tall Enderman turned towards the noise and Schlatt stood there, with the same soft smile and kind eyes Ranboo Retrunt the smile, the first one in a long time.

“Good morning, Ran” He crouched down to get on eye level, The Enderman just responded with a small cat-like trill, Schlatt ruffles His hair as a way of understanding what he wanted to say, Ranboo shoved his head into the other’s hand and let out a small tired purr “Get some more sleep, you need it, yesterday did a good number on you two” and with that Schlatt stood up again, RAnboo let out a small chirp at the loss to which Schlatt just responded with a small kiss on the head which made a small Purr bubble in the Youngers’ throat, 

Schlatt then took his leave, but not before ruffling both of the boy’s hair, before he left the room he stooped in the hallway and turned towards Ranboo for a last time, seeing the boy had almost fallen back asleep,

“When you’re both awake just come to the kitchen, I’m sure the both of you will be Hungry later”  
Ranboo just let out a soft chirp as an act of acknowledgment and then nuzzled back into Tubbo.

Life is good, Tubbo is safe, He is safe, There was a person who was willing to protect and care for them. Ranboo Liked it here, here was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing these :) it helps me calm down even if I write until 1 am  
> but I do this because I enjoy this and I will not stop >:)


End file.
